1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kitchen utensil and, more particularly, to a utensil used to crack open and separate the shell of an egg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are very often encountered when eggs are cracked for extracting the contents therefrom. If the egg is not hit with the proper direct force, the shell might crack into a plurality of small sections, with one or more of these pieces penetrating the egg; and then these pieces must be removed without affecting the yoke.
Also, when the shell is hit harder than necessary, there is often a chance of breaking the yoke.
Hence, there is a need for a device wherein the shell can be cracked in the proper manner without causing damage to the yoke or allowing parts of the shell to fall within the egg yoke and white. The applicant's device as herein disclosed solves the above problems.